Whimsicott
/ |evofrom=Cottonee |gen=Generation V |species=Windveiled Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=6.6 kg |imweight=14.6 lbs. |ability=Prankster Infiltrator |dw=Chlorophyll |body=12 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Fairy |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Whimsicott (Japanese: エルフーン Elfuun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Lilligant's counterpart. It was a purely Grass-type in the Generation V. Biology Physiology Whimsicott is a small bipedal Pokémon that resembles a ball of cotton. Its body is brown, and its back, neck, and forehead are covered with a puffy white cotton-like substance. On its back is a green, star shaped pattern that resembles the area where a plant connects to its fruit. It has large ovular orange eyes, an grinning face, and green, curled horn-like appendages that seem to be its ears. Behavior Whimsicott is a notorious trickster and a very mischievous Pokémon. It will sneak into houses by slipping through the smallest gaps, and will cause mischief by moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton behind. Special Abilities Whimsicott can ride whirlwinds and drift along in the air. It is able to slip through very narrow gaps in order to sneak into houses and cause mischief. Evolution Whimiscott is the evolved form of Cottonee, evolving through the use of a Sun Stone. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest (Black), Evolve Cottonee (White) |bwrarity=Rare (Black), None (White) |black2white2=Castelia City, Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine, Victory Road |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=Like the wind, it can slip through any gap, no matter how small. It leaves balls of white fluff behind. |white=Riding whirlwinds, they appear. These Pokémon sneak through gaps into houses and cause all sorts of mischief. |black 2= They appear along with whirlwinds. They pull pranks, such as moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton in homes. |white 2= They appear along with whirlwinds. They pull pranks, such as moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton in homes. |x=They appear along with whirlwinds. They pull pranks, such as moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton in homes. |y=Like the wind, it can slip through any gap, no matter how small. It leaves balls of white fluff behind.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Whimsicott |bwspr =Whimsicott B2W2.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Whimsicott BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Whimsicott BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Whimsicott BW Back.gif |xyspr= |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Trivia *Although Whimsicott is the Windveiled Pokémon, it is not a Grass/Flying Pokémon like Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff. *Whimsicott and its pre-evolution were originally pure Grass-types, but were changed to duel-type Grass/Fairy Pokémon when the new Fairy-type was introduced to the games in Generation VI. *This Pokémon is the April on the Pokémon Horoscope. Origin Whimsicott appears to be based on a cotton plant in full bloom. Etymology Whimsicott’s English name appears to be a combination of “whimsical” and “cotton”. It also bears a slight resemblance to a sheep. Its Japanese name, Elfuun, may be a combination of elf and 風 fū (wind) or typhoon. Gallery Category:Small Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon